


My What?

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Aomine loves Kagami's ass, Bottom Aomine, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gay idiots, i mean who doesn't, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves Kagami's ass, but it's hard for him to appreciate it when he's bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My What?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh  
> Writing this instead of my long-term fic bc me  
> This got kinkier than expected, also bc me

When Aomine suggested this, Kagami had simply assumed that the man wanted to be able to watch himself while they fucked. Of course, Kagami of all people couldn't deny that Aomine was attractive, but the man did have a habit of showing quite a bit appreciation for his own physique. 

When Kagami finally sinks inside him, it feels like coming home, just like it always does. Aomine is spread out on his back under him, blankets sparing him rug-burn as they're laid out on the bedroom floor. The large mirror is propped up next to them on the wall, tilted just right so Aomine has a good view of their activities in great detail. 

"Fuck, that's it," Aomine pants, already worked up from a good half-hour of foreplay. "Taiga, shit."

Kagami's hips buck at the sound of his given name on Aomine's lips, and the other man's groan is more than enough motivation to start moving. He starts rocking his hips, hard but slow, the kind of shit that makes Aomine so impatient that he starts clawing at Kagami's back, makes him almost incoherent. 

"Come on, you gonna fuck me or not," Aomine grunts, hoarse, and he's flushed, much of it hidden by his dark skin. 

Kagami's still grinding right against the other man's prostate, and Aomine writhes, looking enraged, and Kagami's lips curl. "Maybe if you ask nicely."

Aomine's expression darkens, and a tan hand sneaks down to slap Kagami on the ass sharply, like he's a horse. Kagami laughs.

"If you want cock so bad, you can just say it," he grins. A few months ago, he wouldn't ever imagine he'd be saying shit like this; but Aomine Daiki is an uncontrollable force within himself, and a corrupting one, at times. 

Aomine actually hisses, a ground out "fuck me," working its way out of his throat as he pushes back onto Kagami's cock with his hips. Kagami laughs, realizing it's probably rude to keep him waiting any longer. 

He fucks into him hard, picks up the pace, and Aomine groans, starts to rock back into him, his gaze flitting to their combined image in the mirror. Aomine edges his legs up Kagami's back, farther away from his hips, and for a moment Kagami is so caught up in Aomine's heat and the flushed warmth of his cock pressed into their stomachs that he doesn't notice that Aomine is staring intently at the mirror. 

Kagami assumes he's just looking at himself. Aomine Daiki does look pretty good when he's getting fucked, to be fair. And besides, the man seems to be getting off on it, if his leaking cock between them is any evidence. 

Aomine's warm hands wander down to grab Kagami's ass, and then he's pushing the other man in farther, deeper, squeezing and running his hands over Kagami's ass. It's a bit more than usual, sure, and Kagami doesn't think much of it until Aomine is full on kneading his ass, and he realizes Aomine hasn't even looked away from the mirror once in the past few minutes. 

"Daiki?" he asks, a bit gruff, slowing a bit. 

Aomine blinks slightly, gaze only flitting away from the mirror for a moment. "Taiga," he croaks. "Your ass looks fucking amazing when you fuck me."

Kagami almost stills. Wait, what?

"My--"

"Like, it's fucking amazing, fuck me harder, I gotta see this shit," Aomine demands, pushing back against him again. 

"Wait, my ass?" Kagami asks, feeling doubly breathless, from fucking and surprise. 

"Yes, you goddamn idiot," Aomine comments idly. "The muscles are fucking rippling, seriously, come on, fuck me."

Kagami can't see his image in the mirror from his angle, at least not very well, and he wants to tell Aomine that he IS fucking him. But there's only a small variety of ways to get through to Daiki. 

His thrusts speed up, sweat beading on his forehead, and he licks his lips, then licks into Aomine's mouth, overwhelmed by heat and wet tongue as he feels Aomine's knuckles scrape against his stomach as he starts to jack himself off. 

"Fuck, Taiga, I knew I loved your ass, b-but," Aomine gasps. "God, so fucking hot, Taiga."

Kagami is melting at the liquid steel of Aomine's voice, deep as always, but thoroughly fucked in a way that reminds Kagami of how Aomine sounds after he sucks him off. 

"Oh god, fuck me, fuck," Aomine is groaning into his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin to try and keep himself quiet, but it doesn't seem to be of much use. "Gonna, shit, God--" 

Aomine's come splatters over their stomachs, and Kagami almost sees stars as Aomine clenches down around him hard. Then Aomine's strong hand is pushing at his shoulder, telling him to stop. He obeys, forever concerned and privately in awe of Aomine, and Aomine mumbles something about being overstimulated. 

Aomine backs up, pulling off Kagami, and then he's smashing his lips into the other man's, all desperation. "Taiga, turn over, you gotta try this shit," he croaks, spit still shining on his lips. 

Kagami doesn't have much of a choice as Aomine pushes him over, and he wonders if Aomine means to fuck him, but then Aomine is climbing on top of him and sinking back down in his cock. 

"God, so fucking full, Taiga," Aomine groans, and his voice is sinful as always. "Look at the mirror." 

Kagami glances, Aomine staring at him, gauging his reaction, and he sees their reflection, where they're joined. Then Aomine moves, and he actually sees his cock slide slowly out of the man, then be engulfed again, and it's so dirty, so absolutely obscene, and Kagami digs his nails into Aomine's hips. 

"Fuck," he groans, and Aomine lets out a breathless laugh. 

"That's what I thought." And he starts moving, shifting his hips back and forth. Kagami's been ridden by Aomine before, and it's always fucking beautiful, but this; it's so much more intense. He sees the way Aomine's ass swallows him with every rock of his hips and it's goddamn divine. 

He thrusts up, because it still isn't enough, he will never have enough of Aomine Daiki, and that's the truth. 

"You like the way I take your cock, Taiga?" Aomine says, panting with effort. Kagami wants to express exactly how much he does indeed like it, but he has no words, just the thrust of hips and the flush of heat between them. 

"Only you get to fuck me, Taiga," Aomine continues, and Kagami is spirally towards the edge with every use of his name. "Only you, you hear me? Only your cock. It's fucking mine, you hear me?" 

Kagami's busy wondering if this is even happening. It's happened before, when he thought something was too good to be true, but he actually was just that lucky. 

"Take your cock, 'cause it fills me up, only one that can," Aomine pants, branding Kagami's sides with the heat of his hands. "C'mon, Taiga," he says, and Kagami's stomach is clenching tight. "C'mon, fill me up, c'mon--"

Kagami's coming before Aomine has a chance to finish his only half-coherent sentence, his hips thrusting up into the other man, pressed flush up against him, and all his muscles pool into liquid as he spends himself inside Aomine. He's still a warm puddle of buzzing hormones and electricity when Aomine climbs off him and wipes himself off on the blanket underneath them. 

"Told you the mirror was a good idea," he says, smirking, before dragging Kagami to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaye you know he love that booty. Comment if you please :)


End file.
